


A Suitable Token

by DragonWriter77



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elves, F/M, Forests, Mirkwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWriter77/pseuds/DragonWriter77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Legolas saying goodbye to you as he leaves for Rivendell. </p>
<p>Also based loosely off this prompt by @middle-earth-imagines:</p>
<p>Imagine giving Legolas your most prized possession so that no matter where you are, he always has a piece of you with him.</p>
<p>Previously called: Na Lû E-Govaned Vîn (Until we meet again)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Suitable Token

**Author's Note:**

> Meleth Nin - My love
> 
> Na lû e-govaned vîn - Until we meet again
> 
> N'i lû tôl - Until Then

Wait for it … there! His blond hair was bobbing through the trees. You grinned widely, then dashed to your door and threw it open. A second later, Legolas came into full view around the corner.

Catching sight of you, Legolas sped up until he reached the door frame. Then, as you darted into his arms, he lifted you lightly, twirling you through the air before stopping and giving you a kiss.

You grasped him tightly as your lips met. Your heart fluttered and you felt as if one thousand tiny golden fireworks had been lit inside you. You savored the moment, seconds stretching on to eternity. But eternity ended too soon, and you pulled apart.

You smiled as you stared into Legolas’s crystal blue eyes.“What took you so long, Meleth Nin?”

“I’m sorry for the wait. The council meeting went much longer than planned due to some unfortunate happenings. I’m afraid we lost our prisoner.”

You wrinkled your nose, “That pathetic Gollum creature? How did he escape?”

“It was out in the forest, during the time we allow him extra freedom to climb trees. His guard was ambushed. It was obviously pre-planned, though we do not know how it was done.”

You frowned, feeling concerned, “This is fell news. Gandalf must be informed.”

Legolas nodded, “We discussed that in the council, and… I’m afraid that is why we can not go out walking among the trees tonight.”

You turned quizzically, “Why ever not?”

“I have agreed to travel to Rivendell to bring the news of Gollum’s escape personally. It is not too long of a journey, but I will need to travel quickly. I will be leaving very soon.”

You nodded thoughtfully, “Could I, perchance, travel with you?”

Legolas shook his head, “Orcs have become more and more common of late. The journey will be dangerous. I do not want you to fall to harm.”

You rolled your eyes, “It could not be much more danger than I see daily in Mirkwood. Or have you forgotten my arrow saving you the other day?”

Legolas smiled, “Nay, I have not forgotten and, if truth be told, I would feel much better with you at my side. Unfortunately my father will not allow it. He is concerned at the rising number of foul creatures within our borders and wishes as many able-bodied warriors to remain here as possible.”

You squinted at Legolas, “Of course.”

“He also fears … that you might be a distraction to me,” Legolas said hesitantly.

“Ah, I thought so. Well, I still say it’s not our fault that last time we were on patrol together, we didn’t notice the huge hoard of spiders sneaking up and surrounding us,” You folded your arms.

Legolas raised an eyebrow, “Yes, of course not.”

“They were being very sneaky! And it’s your dratted sapphire eyes. I get lost every time I look at them,” Your playful frown begins to twitch into a smile.

Legolas laughed, “Nay, I believe the fault is your eyes. They drown out all else once they’ve cast their spell.”

“It’s really lucky the rest of the patrol finally found us or we might have been overwhelmed by the spiders,” You nodded in hindsight. “I suppose I can understand where your father developed his sentiment.”

“That was only one day. We haven’t had such an issue in months.”

“Yes, but they haven’t allowed us on patrol together for months either.”

“Very true,” Legolas said, still smiling. “And I believe that incident is still too recent for my father to allow you to accompany me.”

“It’s a shame,” you nod. “So, if that was the reason, why try to dissuade me with tales of orcs?”

Legolas shrugged and took a seat near yours, “Because they are true. I would not want to lead you to harm.”

You shake your head and sigh, “Thank you, but I feel that if you were really that concerned, you would not go yourself.”

Legolas shrugged again and took your hand, “The path ahead is unclear. I do not know what the future will hold.”

You clasped his hand tightly and looked thoughtful, “If you suspect danger and I am forbidden from accompanying you, then I must do the next best thing.” You break off and look around your room critically.

Legolas tilts his head, “And what is that?”

“In all those old stories, maidens always give the adventurer some form of token. Usually a ring, or necklace.” You stood and darted toward your wardrobe. You opened the doors and searched in vain for some form of jewelry. “Unfortunately, I have never been one for such things.”

Legolas watched you silently as you searched through random intricately carved drawers. Finally, as he was about to speak, you let out an “Aha!”

“What is it, Meleth Nin?” Legolas stood and began to step toward you.

You turned around triumphantly, then frowned, “Nevermind.” You stared down at the archery bracers in your hands. They were the closest thing you owned to a bracelet, but as you looked at them now, you realized they weren’t nearly the same.

“You already have a pair of these.” You shake your head, “and they are a far way from traditional. I’ll keep looking.”

Legolas swiftly stepped forward and put his hand on your arm, stopping you from turning back away. He gently plucked one of the bracers from your grasp and looked it up and down. The leather was strong and sleek and it was decorated with curving golden vines, “They are perfect.”

You stopped, nearly dropping the other bracer. “What?”

“My bracers have begun to wear down. I would not mind using these for the journey, especially since they come from you.”

You blinked, “You do not mind that they are so strange a token?”

Legolas shook his head, “Of course not. They are special, like you.”

You blinked, feeling your heart flutter again and you slowly smiled in surprise. Legolas leaned forward and you kissed again. This time the kiss brought about sensations of warm melted chocolate and sunlight filtering through the trees. You closed your eyes in bliss and felt as if time had once more stilled. When you drew back and opened your eyes, Legolas was smiling gently down at you. He then began pulling his own bracers from his arms. Once they were free, he slipped your new ones on and tied them securely.

“I came here this evening to say farewell, (y/n).” Legolas said, looking up. “I should have left an hour ago, but I was given leave for a quick goodbye. Knowing us, I think my father anticipated delay.”

“If so, he was correct. I doubt this qualified as quick. Still, it would not be good to keep him waiting long.”

Legolas nodded, “I will miss you greatly. I wish I could say I will return soon, but something tells my heart I will not. Despite the shortness of the road, I feel the time will be long before I see you again.”

“Yes … I sense it as well,” You said slowly. “Still, one thousand years could pass in the blink of an eye if it meant I would see you again at the end of them.”

Legolas smiled softly, “Do not jinx it. I hope the wait will not be that long, but now, I must be off.”

You stood on your tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the cheek, “Na lû e-govaned vîn.”

Legolas nodded, “N'i lû tôl.”

He gripped your hand tightly before loosening his grip and stepping toward the door. He waved one arm and turned to meet your eyes once, but then he was gone.

As soon as the door closed behind him, you rushed to your window and strained to watch him navigate through the dark, mirkwood trees a moment later. Despite what you said earlier, no matter if he was gone a week or a month, it would likely feel like a thousand years till he returned.


End file.
